Library Skills for Dobes
by KageKitsune XXX
Summary: Who knew the library could be so educational? NaruSasu AU. Be warned: Yaoi!


**A/N:** Porn for Adi, as requested for her birthday! Hope you had a good one, babe!

* * *

It was bliss. Naruto was on a raft in the middle of the deep blue ocean, the gentle breezes rocking him to sleep as the sun warmed his face. There was nothing to bother him, just the salt air, and infinite peace. Suddenly, the clouds darkened, and the kind sea grew rough. In an awful instant, his small, pitiful raft was being tossed about by the cruel waves. Naruto clung for dear life, but the sea grew rougher, the darkening sky, now ominous. One more terrific pitch and Naruto was dislodged from his raft. It would soon be all over. 

"NARUTO, will you wake up!" Sakura shook the sleeping boy a little harder, and was rewarded with just a slight stirring.

"Help, coast guard! I'm too young to die!"

"Cut it out and wake up already! I'm already late!"

The last few shakes finally got Naruto's attention, although Sakura didn't stop. She finally quit when she saw that her friend was turning green.

"Sakura-chan…whazzamatter?"

"I need you to return these for me." Sakura dumped three mammoth size text books onto the blond's bed, further aggravating his motion sickness.

"And I need you to borrow three more on your account! Are you listening to me? I have to go already!"

"Why can't you just return them now, and borrow the others on your _own_ account?" Naruto yawned and flipped back into the bed, ready to return to sleep.

"Because, I'm already at my limit, and your account is pristine since you've never even been inside a library."

"Do it when you get back then!"

Naruto didn't see why he had to do all this extra work, just so she and Lee could have rustic, down-home-country sex all weekend at some cabin for their anniversary.

"I can't! These books are special reserves and they're due to day. Hand them in no later than 4 o'clock. Naruto!!"

"Yeah, yeah, 4 o'clock…"

"And get the books on my list! Now I have to go! Don't forget! 4 o'clock!"

"I won't forget." Naruto muttered sleepily. "I'm not an idiot."

* * *

It was 5 o'clock when Naruto bolted out of his bed, and 5:26 when he finally managed to run up the steps of the university library. He was panting by the time he reached the front desk, where the librarian's assistant sat. He plopped the books down on the table, earning a few censorious looks from the patrons. He straightened up and grinned at the impassive brunet staring at him. 

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

'_What the hell is this idiot expecting, an applause?' _Who just goes around declaring themselves anyway?

It was times like this Sasuke wondered if it was a good idea volunteering in the library. Sure it would look great on an application for grad school, but there were always moments like this.

"How can I help you?" Sasuke asked dryly as the other boy gawked about.

The library was large and had a cathedral design. First timers were always a bit overawed. Despite the fact that this boy was a senior, he was obviously a first timer. _Moron._

"These books are overdue. You'll have to pay a fine."

"Eh? But they're due today!"

"We were due today at four, it's almost six now."

Naruto unleashed one of the bone-melting smiles in his arsenal, and attempted to pour on the charm. "Can't you just let this slide? Just this once"

"That will be 1500 yen."

"1500 yen? _1500 yen?!_Are you kidding me?!"

"Shh!" An annoyed patron nearby forced Naruto to drop his volume. The brunet remained unmoved.

"This desk closes at six, and is closed all weekend. It will be about 90000 yen by Monday. We charge by the hour."

"What are you, a library or a love hotel? 1500 yen? That's a movie ticket!"

"Time's a-ticking. Are you paying or not?"

Naruto swore softly and consistently as he dug into his pockets. The worst part was, he wouldn't be able to get the money back from Sakura since, technically, it was sort of his fault. He resisted the urge to smack the assistant, when his smug smirk appeared. Snatching up the paper with Sakura's requests, Naruto stormed off to the nearest reference computer.

Sasuke was still smirking as the other man strode off. He'd never admit it, but he'd always wondered what their first meeting would be like. He had hoped it would be decisive. It hadn't been. Sasuke was still trying to figure out it he despised the blond, or had an immense crush on him. It was remarkable how fine the line was between the two emotions.

Naruto was one of the most obvious students on the campus. Not necessarily popular, but obvious. He was this golden force of nature that seemed to light up any room he entered. It hadn't been long after the blond arrived at the school, that he was surrounded by friends, unlike Sasuke, who was simply swamped with fangirls. Sasuke seriously doubted the blond had the academic wherewithal to even qualify for the university, and that alone should merit nothing but scorn. However, this prestigious university, with its lofty academic standards, was tired of getting its butt kicked in every sport played in Japan. Hence Naruto and a bunch of other jocks had been imported in like a cheap foreign beer.

Sasuke continued watching as the other man fiddled with the computer, across the room. He realized that he was always watching the man, but he couldn't help himself. He wondered he even registered on Naruto's radar, when they were out and about on campus. He also doubted that. His main concern though, was whether the twisting in his gut was from disdain or manic butterflies. He smirked a little more as he watched Naruto frown at the computer. _Beautiful and an idiot._

Usually, Naruto liked computers. They were just great for playing games, downloading pornography and chatting with your friends. Every once in a while, though, they became evil. He had skipped the library tutorials in his freshman year, and this system for hunting down books was nothing short of mind-boggling. He gave a glance over at the assistant, and saw the bastard smirking his superior smirk. _Asshole._ He had no idea what he did to make the guy hate him this much. Sasuke was always glaring at him around the campus. Every time Naruto would try and summon the urge to go talk to him, a winter blast from the dark eyes would send him running for cover. Well, he would be damned if he'd ask for help from him. Honestly, 1500 yen! Naruto finally charmed a passing co-ed into looking up the call numbers for Sakura's books. He ignored the dark frown sent his way, as he merrily started the hunt for the books. How hard could it be?

The library was freaking huge. Naruto felt like a lab rat trying to find the cheese. He was sorry he let that co-ed go. How was anyone to find anything in here? He would be lucky if he ever saw friends or loved ones again. The call numbers on the paper made no sense to him, and none of the immense columns of books remotely matched them. He would have just left it to Sakura to do herself, but the short tempered girl would most likely break his arm in several places. There was no helping it.

"_These_ books do not _exist_ in this library!" Naruto smacked down the paper in front of a bored looking Sasuke. The library was fairly empty, most of the remaining students opting to stay in the reading rooms provided.

Sasuke half expected to get hit with an asteroid or some form of interplanetary debris. An ego that huge had to have its own gravitational pull.

"Just because the idiot doesn't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there. It's kind of like the 'if a tree falls in the forest' question."

Naruto ignored the barb and continued to expound the point. "These books aren't here."

"What do I care? I went off-duty forty minutes ago."

"Why are you still here then?"

_Waiting for you. _"None of your business. Now run along and go practice pumping gas or something."

"Look, bastard, just do your job and tell me where you're hiding these books."

"And blow the whole 'preserve the blond stereotype' conspiracy by helping you learn to read? Forget it."

"Will you pull out whatever crawled up your ass, and tell me where I can find these books?"

"Just how many times did you get hit with the stupid-stick? The books are where they should be. Just follow the call number. Most idiots are capable of that much."

Naruto was just about at the end of his patience, when divine inspiration struck him.

"So this is where you are Friday afternoons, huh?"

"…"

"Do all your fangirls have this information?"

* * *

Naruto followed Sasuke as they went deeper into the building. Seriously, it did not look this big from the outside. Soon they stood before a row of books, whose column heading matched the beginning of all Naruto's call numbers. 

"Look familiar?" Sasuke asked dryly. Being blackmailed was a bitch.

"It wasn't here when I looked before."

"Sure it wasn't."

Sasuke moved between the rows and quickly located two of the three requests. A little later, he found the third- top row, far right. _Wonderful_. Sighing, Sasuke found a step ladder and climbed up for it. People rarely used this section of the library: it was medical sciences, and those students tended to use the better equipped medical-library across campus. This explained a large trolley of books that no one bothered to stack, blocking Sasuke from putting the step-ladder directly under the book. The rusted piece of equipment would be impossible to move. Sasuke climbed up and reached across, his fingers just getting to the book. He tugged fruitlessly for a few seconds, paused and tugged again. Just when it occurred to him that he should let the idiot do this himself, the book wrenched free, and Sasuke found himself flailing wildly.

There was no chance for recovery, and Sasuke fell backwards off the ladder. He came in painful contact with something hard and warm, and felt a pair of arms close around him. He blinked for a few minutes, the wind thoroughly knocked out of him. A moment later, he did a quick check to make sure nothing was broken.

"You're fine…my head broke your fall."

The pained voice beneath him reminded Sasuke of Naruto's presence. The blond was leaning against the other row of books, rubbing his head gingerly. Sasuke quickly turned around to assess the damage. Without thinking, he straddled Naruto and pulled the man towards him, forcing Naruto to rest his head against the brunet's shoulder. Sasuke's fingers quickly went through Naruto's hair. The blond wasn't bleeding, though Sasuke found the beginnings of a lump. That didn't seem too life threatening, and it was going to be hidden by a mass of golden hair. All in all, the idiot seemed fine. His untimely death would have marred Sasuke's library record.

"You're concern is touching and all, but I can't breathe."

Sasuke had been blissfully running his fingers through the blond hair, and Naruto had been let him continue, just as blissfully. However, a man's got to breathe when a man's got to breathe. Chagrined, Sasuke pulled back and tried to stand, still entangled with Naruto. As a result, he would have fallen backwards if the blond hadn't shot out a hand and dragged him back by his tie.

It was entirely accidental, and certainly not the best way to initiate a kiss. The two boys stared in surprise at each other as their lips locked. Sasuke quickly pulled back, not getting far, since Naruto was still holding onto his tie. Both were still stunned, Sasuke still straddling Naruto's lap, Naruto still hanging on to Sasuke's tie. It was Sasuke who moved first, but just by a split second. Naruto was just about to yank him closer with the tie anyway.

Sasuke hadn't been imagining how warm Naruto's lips had been just a moment before. He grunted softly as Naruto's hand finally let go of the tie in order to dive into his hair. Sasuke ground hard against the blond's hips, deepening the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto other hand was quickly working to pull the brunet's neatly tucked shirt out of his pants. It was the feel of Naruto's cool hand against his heated skin, which shocked Sasuke back into reality. Dear lord, he was grinding this idiot on the floor of the school library. Supposed someone walked up and saw them? He immediately pulled away, and Naruto was too surprised by the sudden turn of events to resist.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sasuke demanded as he glared down from his growing perch on Naruto's lap.

"Huh?"

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time. You kissed me and I was responding accordingly." Naruto watched as the man bristled.

"I did not kiss you!"

"I'm confused… did you 'not' kiss me the way you're 'not' dry-humping me now?"

Sasuke turned a brilliant shade of red. _Kami-sama, he was still humping him!_ He quickly stood and arranged himself.

"That wasn't what I was doing! I was…I was-"

"Scratching an itch? Way to be original." Naruto picked up the discarded books and stood slowly. He was getting a headache. "Are you going to stamp these?"

"I told you, dobe, I'm off-duty."

"Fangirls, teme, fangirls."

"Just give me the damn books."

* * *

The next Friday when Naruto strolled into the library, Sasuke couldn't honestly say he was surprised. Somehow he knew the blond would show up again. That wasn't the reason he had spent the extra twenty minutes in front of the mirror before he came here, though. Sometimes a guy just wanted to look good, was that a crime? 

Instead of coming to the desk, however, Naruto simply pushed the books into one of the return bins in the library. That made sense, since the books had been open-shelf and not special reserves like the last ones. Hence, Sasuke couldn't explain why it galled him so much. He ignored the fawning girl in front of him, and watched as the blond headed over to the computers. A few minutes later, Naruto disappeared into the rows of books.

Sasuke was still brooding when the blond materialized before him.

"_This_ book is not in _this _library."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"It's not happening again, so dream on, pervert"

Naruto's confused look would have gotten him kicked out of the bad actor's guild. "What's not happening again? You aren't closed yet, and I can't find where you hid the damn book."

Sasuke looked at the call number. The book was in the exact row as the previous books. Sasuke glared at the blond as the latter raised a cool, questioning eyebrow at him.

Sasuke tried to ignored the thrill coursing up and down his spine as he approached the med-science section. _Stupid, arrogant, idiotic… _He made a chant of Naruto's faults in his head, as he tried not to focus on the cologne he had become so familiar with the week before. _Brainless, overbearing jock… _How unfair was it that he still had to be in a boring white dress shirt and tie, when Naruto got to look devastating and casual in a stupid, orange, open-neck shirt and jeans?

Sasuke stood in front of the correct row, staring unseeingly at the numerous titles. He didn't even remember what he was looking for. His entire body was on edge, simply waiting for Naruto to do something. The blond simply remained behind him, leaning easily against the other row of books. Sasuke finally spotted the book, but pretended not to see it, giving the idiot time to initiate something. Still nothing. At length, he heard the blond make a small noise and push off the wall of books. Sasuke felt his breath coming faster, and tried to control it.

He felt the length of Naruto's body press against his, and his breath caught. The warmth that radiated from Naruto was incredible, and Sasuke felt his eyes close as he leaned into it. They flew open a moment later.

"There it is! It was right in front of you!" Naruto took the book out and pulled away, leaving Sasuke reeling.

"What?"

"The book; I found it. Well let's go get this baby stamped."

"Wait, that's it? I mean…that's it?" Sasuke was still rooted to the spot, still waiting for the lightning to strike.

"Well, I only wanted the one book. What else would I be here for?" Naruto's lips hitched in an infuriating smirk, before he turned to walk off to the front desk.

Sasuke remained behind for a moment, contemplating just how much prison time he would get for bludgeoning the moron with a hardcover textbook.

When Naruto left the library, he was grinning like the idiot Sasuke thought he was. So it hadn't been a fluke. The bastard was into him, and expecting more. Well, next Friday, he'd get it.

Naruto barely managed to last the week without jumping Sasuke. He only survived because, one, he had vowed that it would happen in that library, because it just seemed so perfect, if not a little kinky. Secondly, it was obvious that the bastard was still smarting from their last interlude, and there was no mistaking the murderous intent that the brunet sent his way, throughout the earlier part of the week. He figured he'd give him the better part of the week, to get over it.

It was a minute to closing time when Naruto blew into the library. Sasuke found himself wishing he'd brought a nail file, to either help him look nonchalant as he groomed his nails, or to stab Naruto with; whichever feeling won out. Naruto looked so good, it was disgusting. Sasuke felt his anticipation spike as Naruto came to a halt at the desk. _If this blond idiot messes with me tonight, so help me Kami-sama…_

"Help me find some books."

There was no mistaking that glitter in the blue eyes, and Sasuke could already feel heat coiling in his gut. He glowered and hesitated for a bit, for no other reason but to appease a bit of his colossal Uchiha pride.

"The help desk is closing now. You are however, welcome to stay, browse and use the reading rooms. The library doesn't close until midnight."

Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke's tie, pulling until their noses were within an inch of each other.

"Help me find some books…please."

Sasuke straightened, glancing around to see if anyone had seen the interlude. Thankfully, no one had.

"Well since you asked nicely."

Sasuke led them back to the same section. He didn't know why he did this. There were more private areas, places he would be assured no one would walk in on them; but it was the area of their first kiss after all. They walked until they came to the wall at the end of the row.

"What books are you looking fo-"

Sasuke didn't have a chance to finish the question. Naruto pushed him against the dead-end wall, covering Sasuke's lips with his own. The brunet decided right then that he definitely didn't hate the idiot. He gasped as Naruto's tongue invaded his mouth, demanding his full attention. He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, giving the other room to work, feeling the hands, cooled from the air conditioner, slide against the warm skin of his back. Naruto broke the kiss to trail hot kisses across Sasuke's jaw-line, and then biting into the smoothly muscled shoulder.

A second later, Sasuke found himself facing the wall, as Naruto's hands wrapped around him and pulled them both to the floor. He ended up seated in Naruto's lap, the blond's latching on to his neck and sucking hard. Naruto must have grown fond of this position when Sasuke had used him as a landing pad. Sasuke squirmed closer to Naruto, reaching back to tug at the blond hair. Naruto shifted until their bodies were partially hidden by the same rusted trolley, though their long legs stuck out as a glaring indication of their presence.

Sasuke grunted and arched into Naruto's touch, as the blond opened up his shirt and tweaked his nipple. Naruto's hand roved over Sasuke's torso, as the other deftly undid the brunet's pants and dived into his boxers, freeing his erection. The blond wasted no time in wrapping a hand around Sasuke's cock, and pumping hard. Sasuke was having marked difficulty keeping his voice in check. He quieted abruptly when he heard the sounds of muffled conversation a few rows over. If Naruto heard the sounds, it didn't faze him, for he continued stroking Sasuke's mercilessly.

"Shh, don't worry. They aren't coming here."

Sasuke was in no position to be skeptical, completely unwilling for Naruto to stop his ministrations. To his immense relief, the voices disappeared and no unwelcome visitors showed up in their row. Naruto trailed his index finger up Sasuke's weeping cock, and collected a drop of the pre-cum pearling at the tip. Sasuke watched mesmerized as his lover slowly and deliberately brought the finger to his lips and tasted it.

"You're bittersweet. How appropriate." Naruto murmured as he locked eyes with Sasuke. "Lucky for you, I like bittersweet."

Another rapid-fire change of position, and Sasuke's was kneeling, his back against the rusted trolley. Naruto's deliberately licked his abs before bending even lower to plunge his mouth down Sasuke's length. There was no controlling the grunts and mewls that escaped from Sasuke as Naruto sucked harder and faster, flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit of the throbbing organ.

Naruto paused and pulled back, keeping the pressure on Sasuke's aching erection with a tight fist.

"You're loud…" And with that, Naruto unceremoniously stuffed Sasuke's own tie in his mouth.

Before the brunet could react to that, Naruto returned to his original task. Sasuke bit down on the tie, his sounds of pleasure muffled by the piece of silk. Naruto felt Sasuke's body lock up, signaling the approach of an orgasm. He didn't pull away in time, and got his face sprayed, for his efforts. The blond paused for a bit, momentarily taken aback. He then looked up at Sasuke, who was trying to look apologetic, but could only manage smug and intensely satisfied. As Naruto wiped his face, he had to admit the boy made quite a sight. His flushed skin visible through the wide open shirt, the crested red-tie of the university still stuffed in his mouth, and his pants around his thighs. Naruto yanked the tie out of Sasuke's mouth and hauled him into another eating kiss, squeezing his buttocks as he pulled the brunet closer.

It took a bit of an effort to get Sasuke's pants off, since neither of them wanted to break contact for very long. Naruto decided to leave Sasuke's shirt and tie on, in the event they got caught, the brunet wouldn't be completely naked. _Heh._

Naruto soon returned the tie to his favorite position, its owner's mouth. Soon, Sasuke was down on all fours, facing away from Naruto, and now completely hidden by the trolley. He shivered as Naruto kissed, licked and bit his way down his back, massaging his buttocks, and tantalizingly running a finger across his puckered entrance.

"Forgot lube…" Naruto murmured into his lover's back. "Oh well, we'll just have to improvise."

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut as he attempted to fight down as yell, as the rough, wet pad of Naruto's tongue swiped him. He shivered, feeling his penis twitch to life as Naruto spread his cheeks, using his saliva to prepare him. The brunet moaned, leaning into the ministration. Finally, Naruto decided that Sasuke was as prepared as he was ever going to be, considering the circumstances. Naruto finally released his own throbbing erection from its confines, and slowly eased into Sasuke. The brunet bit down harder on the tie, pain and pleasure coursing through him. It wasn't long before Naruto buried himself to the hilt, and not much later, before he found the spot that made Sasuke almost swallow his tie.

Having successfully located Sasuke's sweet spot, Naruto's last string of control snapped. He started pounding into him, trying to keep his own voice in check. Sasuke was screaming into the makeshift gag, moving his hips in desperate rhythm to Naruto's, feeling white-hot pleasure tear through him. He felt the rush of another orgasm, and bit it back, focusing on the small, but widening puddle of his own ejaculate on the cool tiled floors. It was impossible to keep his cock from dripping as he tried to stave off release, wanting this to last forever. The hope was lost when Naruto reached around and starting stroking him again. Sasuke lasted through three strokes before he erupted, feeling as he had exploded into a million pieces all over the fact-filled books of the silent library. A split-second later, Naruto came, filling Sasuke with his own burning seed.

Both boys sat leaning against the vast rows of books, trying desperately to recover. They had only enough energy left between then to help Sasuke pull on his underwear and pants. After that Herculean task, they sat panting, still slowly coming off the high of their earlier activity. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was smiling blissfully, and was unbelievably neat and put together.

"Hey, you never took off any of your clothes!"

"As if I'm getting naked in a library. You got to be joking."

Too tired and sated to argue, Sasuke sniffed disdainfully, and pulled out a handkerchief. He started dabbing at the white puddle Naruto had him create. After he was satisfied that he had removed all traces of their lovemaking, he dumped the soiled kerchief on Naruto's lap.

"Ew, you're kind of gross, you know that?"

"Ha, said the guy who licked my ass."

"Didn't hear you complaining before."

"Yeah well, no one complains about being butt-kissed."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the smirking boy, and gingerly tested his muscles to see if they were functioning again.

"You know, I always thought you hated me, teme."

"Yeah, well who says I don't?"

"Who would have thought that you were just so emotionally constipated, you were able to articulate how hot you were for me."

"You might just choke on them there big words now." Sasuke smirked when Naruto swatted him.

"Maybe if you'd quit being Mr. Social Butterfly for a minute, and said hello, you'd have found out sooner." Sasuke said quietly.

"I would have, but you're a scary bastard."

"And you're an idiot."

"An idiot you're hot for!"

"Yeah, well nobody's perfect."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes more, still basking in afterglow. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, thoughtfully.

"Hey… you want to go get some coffee or something?"

'Coffee' took place at Sasuke's off-campus apartment, and lasted well into the afternoon the following Saturday. The two of them have been hunting for books, and drinking coffee on a regular basis ever since.

**The End.**


End file.
